custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jatarii
Jatarii was a Ta-Matoran and later Toa of Fire, who notably protected Nynrah during the Dark Times and Reign of Shadows. Biography Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Fire, Jatarii began his life as a Ta-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Upon its completion, he was placed inside one of the domes of the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. Residing on Nynrah, Jatarii lived amongst a community of Fe-Matoran weaponsmiths in the Northern Matoran Universe for the majority of his life. Inducted into a respectable Crafting Guild, Jatarii was known to have worked alongside a promising Fe-Matoran crafter named Malruuk, who displayed early talent in the field. After several years of collaboration, the pair formed a close friendship only to drift apart to pursue different ventures. 94,000 years ago, Jatarii witnessed the expansion of the League of Six Kingdoms over his homeland. Although he harbored feelings of resentment towards the Barraki, this development left the Ta-Matoran's daily life relatively unchanged. Unwilling to accept the Barraki as universal conquerors, however, Jatarii and his fellow villagers would later attempt to destabilize the empire's foothold in the region in the years prior to the League of Six Kingdoms' downfall. With the Barraki imprisoned by the Order of Mata Nui and their armies dismantled by the combined efforts of the Toa and Brotherhood of Makuta, Nynrah would eventually be liberated. In the years after the Great Disruption, Jatarii would eventually leave Nynrah after being chosen to became a Toa, transforming under unknown circumstances. Life as a Toa Settling on an island alongside a Toa of Magnetism, Jatarii and his teammate came to base themselves around a Matoran settlement, taking up residence in the outskirts of the village. With attitudes towards Toa taking on universally hostile characteristics during this period, the Toa of Fire's early training proved a largely personal endeavor. During this time, he also mastered his Kanohi Rau, using the Mask of Translation to communicate with Rahi and decipher ancient carvings. With the Dark Hunter organization rising in prominence, Jatarii's village became the subject of extensive raiding activity. On one occasion, Jatarii was known to have battled Conjurer, who had been sent to the island to assassinate him then offer the Matoran Dark Hunter protection for inflated fees. Although the Dark Hunter was able to absorb his Elemental Powers, Jatarii was able to trick Conjurer into disturbing a Hikaki colony, ultimately using the Rahi to drive off the Dark Hunter. 30,000 years ago, in the decades following the evolution of the Makuta species, Jatarii witnessed the growing hostility and ungratefulness of the Matoran Universe inhabitants towards Toa. During this time, the Brotherhood of Makuta began a covert genocide of specific Toa, including his teammate. Barely escaping the confrontation alive, Jatarii would go on to reclaim his fallen comrade's Toa Disk and craft it into a Mask of Magnetism, a type of Elemental Kanohi that could manipulate the armor of a Makuta. Aware of the covert genocide against Toa of Magnetism and Iron, Jatarii was forced to abandon his village and seek shelter elsewhere. On several occasions, Makuta Dredzek contracted Dark Hunters to eliminate Jatarii, fearful that his Mask of Magnetism could present itself to be a rogue element. Narrowly escaping his death at the hands of Tyrant, Jatarii was known to have damaged his original Rau in the confrontation. Claiming the broken Kanohi but failing to eliminate Jatarii, Tyrant would go on to boast of his victory. Reign of Shadows After Makuta Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe and announced the success of his plan, Jatarii was forced to find shelter from the Brotherhood of Makuta armies that razed the domes of the Great Spirit Robot. Reluctantly accepting the downfall of Mata Nui, Jatarii emerged from hiding and joined the resistance forces. Coming to the attention of the Toa Nuva, the Toa of Fire would later journey south of Metru Nui, where he united with the disgruntled masses to fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, Jatarii and his Toa compatriots emerged onto the surface of the planet, where they allied with the Glatorian and Agori to fend off Makuta's Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall forces. Fighting alongside his fellow Toa for the duration of the conflict, Jatarii was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who used the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna Following The Reformation, Mata Nui used his final vestiges of energy to revitalize the Spherus Magna ecosystem, enabling the planet to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the destroyed Matoran Universe. In the first year of Spherus Magna's reformation, Jatarii focused his efforts towards preventing The Shadowed One's new mercenary army from gaining a major foothold on the planet. He was also known to have established a foundry in the central continent of the planet. Abilities and Traits As a Matoran, Jatarii possessed a minuscule amount of Elemental Fire energy, which manifested itself through his resistance to extreme temperature. Upon his transformation into a Toa, Jatarii gained the ability to create, control, and absorb most forms of heat. This allowed him to manipulate concentrated beams of fire, trigger or suppress combustion, and absorb all of the heat in an area to lower the temperature. Mask and Tools Jatarii was known to have originally worn a Great Rau, the Mask of Translation, a Kanohi that empowered him to understand any written or spoken language known to the Great Beings. In addition, this Kanohi enabled him to establish communication between Rahi and Matoran, also translating Skakdi and Agori languages. Jatarii would later come to wear a Great Mask of Magnetism, which he forged from a Magnetism Toa Disk belonging to his fallen teammate. While in use, this mask enabled Jatarii a rudimentary control over the Element of Magnetism. As a Toa, Jatarii carried a Magma Trident, a long-handled weapon capable of projecting concentrated bursts of his Elemental Power. In addition, Jatarii was known to carry crafting equipment, enabling him to fashion tools and repair machinery. Appearances *''To Be Added'' Category:Fire Category:Toa of Fire Category:Myths and Legacy